Big Girls Don't Cry
by Xx Ms.Killer Bunny xX
Summary: Bella has always been ignored by her parents. She moves back to her hometown and meets up again with her old friends.Why is she so 'defensive' when it comes to guys? Will she trust Edward? Parties,dancing,scholarship,fights and love. ExB Forever. All HUM
1. Golden Ticket

**This are some important stuff you have to know about Bella: **

**Bella is still the selfless girl we know from twilight, very pretty, sweet girl. The only thing that is different about her in my story is that she IS NOT KLUTZ, she actually likes excitement, and fast cars, she doesn't trip, and she is very strong even though she looks completely innocent, but thats what makes her cute and interesting in my story. But shes still caring about others and thinks of others than herself. Thats just important so u don't get confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything the amazing S.M does. (except the plot !)**

**Enjoy! it starts on august 15 2009 and she is just turned 17 ok .  
**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Chapter 1:**

** Golden Ticket.**

**Isabella Swan,**

** For the last year, you have been filling applications waited paicently and you worked hard to have your grades straight A's. Well I am happy and proud not only at as your adviser/counselor but as your friend. I have seen you work hard and kept your dream alive. Your hard work has finally paid off. Congratulation Isabella, your scholarship application have been accepted and you will be attending " Language Arts and English Literature Academy at Denver "**

**You will be starting the academy in August 20, 2010. But first read the following.**

**To keep your scholarship you have to follow the next requirements:**

** 1. You will attend a high school in Denver to finish your senior year.(This because you have to be considered an in-state student and you have to start August 20, 2009)**

** 2. You have to keep your grades up to A-C . YOU HAVE TO PASS ALL OF YOUR CLASSES WITH NO EXCEPTIONS TO WHAT THE SUBJECT IS.**

** 3. You can not have any write ups, and no negative comments on your conduct/discipline.**

**Bella I know you will do great and I have trust in you ,just continue to be how you are and you wont have a single problem.**

**Again, I am completely proud of you, Please take care ,**

** Mariah Jones  
**

** Adviser/ counselor**

** at 'LAELD'**

**Give me call when your enrolled in school. **

**303-291-7558**

**303-397-2831 Ext 1569**

"I am so going to Denver!" I seriously got up from my bed and did a little happy dance.

This is the best thing thats happened to me ever since we moved from Denver, Colorado to ugly and dry Texas six years ago. I don't like drama but ever since we moved here everything changed. My parents, my sister Rosalie, and me. All for the better I hope.

And this scholarship is my golden ticket, my excuse to leave Texas. I no longer desire living here, at first I did enjoy being here because Charlie and Renee were happy so I didn't complain but when Rose turned 17 she moved back to Denver to study fashion design or something along those lines.

So when she left I had no body to talk to and things just got worst at school and at home. Charlie and Renee didn't take the time to talk to me because they were so caught up with Rosalie's achievements that they just put me to the side.

I didn't think is was Rose's fault and I never blamed her. She was more interesting and better at everything and prettier than me too. But I still love her because she was the only friend I had since we came to Texas, even if she not here for 4 years.

_Flashback "Moving Day" (In Denver)_

_It was the last day of 6th grade when I met up with my best friend Alice at the front door of the school building. Alice was very small with long black hair. She would always get excited for the smallest insignificant things, but thats what made her Alice. _

"_Hey, Bella do you want to do something tomorrow, its Saturday and was thinking we could go to the mall" her little voice chimed. _

"_Yeah, Alice that will be great and we can eat pizza in my house and watch the scary movie thats playing on TV, you should ask Esme if you could sleep over."_

"_Bella, thats a great idea, I will and maybe I can give you an other make over but this time I wont cut your hair, I promise," she said as she held her right hand up in the air. My mothers van was honking at the other side of the parking lot and my father waved me to go other there.  
_

" _Alright, Alice I have to go, but come to my house tomorrow like at 3 Ok!"_

"_Ok, Bella I'll see you tomorrow" she assured me in her high pitch voice. _

"_Later's Alice" I said as I waved her good-bye._

_I have been sitting in the van for almost 20 minutes and we should have gotten home 5 minutes after we left the school's parking lot. Charlie was singing old country songs along with the radio, while Renee spoke to Rosalie about clothes and some magazine thing._

"_Where are we going?" I blurted out. With a confused expression. Renee was the first to speak. _

"_Oh, im sorry honey, I forgot to tell you we're moving." she said with a calm voice. Then she turned around and started to speak with Rose again._

_Who in the world forgets to tell their child they're moving, oh wait my irresponsible parents do. I started to think about everything I was going to miss, my school friends, my house, my big tree in the back yard, but most important of all my best friend Alice. The saddest thing was that I didn't say good-bye.  
_

_The look on my parents and sister's face were filled with big smiles, they were happy that we would move because that meant that Charlie would have a better job, that paid a lot of money. But thats what they always though about, money. I didn't want to be the one to crush their happiness so I never complained._

_End of flashback._

I ran down the stairs to show my parents the letter. They were both in the living room reading the newspaper looking very busy and bored like always.

" Mom, dad, I have some good news" I said in a monotonous tone.

"Yeah, what is it baby?" Renee said not looking up from her paper.

"I got in, I have the scholarship" I yelled with happiness.

"Oh thats great honey, when do you leave?" Charlie responded still not looking up from his paper. It didn't bother me anymore, it was now completely normal for them to ignore me.

"Tomorrow morning, I already put a plane ticket on hold" I said still waiting for them to get excited just like they got happy when they heard about Rose's, but they never did.

"Oh, ok here." Charlie said as he put down his paper and got his wallet out of his back pocket pulling out a credit card and a lot of cash.

"The credit card is for you, use it as you like. The cash is for the plane ticket so you don't spend your money. Now give me a hug and go pack" he finished with his arms opened.

"Thanks" I whispered and hugged him, its been so long since I hug somebody or since I hugged my parents. Renee still didn't look up from the paper, and I did get a little upset but i didnt let that ruin my mood. I ran upstairs to my room to start packing. My parents will never understand that I dont want money. Im not superficial like Renee, always thinking about what people might say.

My cell phone started to ring the same annoying nokia tune.

"Hello" I answered

"Hey Bells, whats up?" a seductive voice asked. Rosalie.

"Not much just here chillin' and you" I lied.

"Working, traveling the same thing you know" she rushed.

"Oh, Ok so whats up?" something must be up.

"Just calling to say hi, you know?" she said with a restrain in her voice. She was lying.

"Rose, you never call to say hi"

"I know you caught me, im desperate to know if your coming" she yelled

"Oh, well about that, well you better make room for me cause Im leaving tomorrow, baby!" I cheered through the phone.

"Oh my god Bella, are you serious you got in, not everyone makes it you know!" she screamed again making me hold my phone a few inches away from my ear.

"I know and thats why Im so happy I even made a little dance and all!" I wasn't lying I did do a little happy dance.

"Oh my god Bells, do you know what that means" she questioned

"Ummm, nope" I said popping the 'p'

"It means partying, dancing, _cute boys to hook up with_" Rose wailed emphasizing on the boy part.

"Rose, I though you were a responsible 20 year old" I teased.

"Let me be. Do you also know what that means?" she asked again.

"Under age drinking" I guessed. With Rose you never know.

"No it means, I only have today and tomorrow to get ready!" yelling,_ again._

"Ready for what?" '_what's up with her.'_

"I'm not telling, I'll see you soon Bella cause I have to get started, bye" then she hung up the phone.

_'Ok'_

I jumped off my bed and took a glance at my alarm clock its 2:36 in the afternoon and Im leaving on a Plane at 7:00 am so I might as well start and pack all of my stuff which werent a lot for my lack of fashion sence.

When I was done with my all my packing I concluded with 2 boxes filled with books that Charlie was going to UPS it to Denver, two large bags filled with my summer clothes, my dance bag with costumes, tennis shoes, high-heels, ballet slippers, etc. and a backpack with personal hygiene articles.

And it wasn't even 5:00 pm.

I headed down to the dance studio in my bike that was also going to be UPSed to Rosalie's. Once I got there I walked through the wide old hallway looking for my instructor. It was an_ all girl_ dance team that my parents didn't know I joined. So for the past 5 years I wasn't at home until 6 in the evening and they wouldn't even attempt to ask me where I was. They wouldn't even question my big bag, for all they knew I could have drugs in it. They just didn't care.

But since nobody knew I danced except for Rosalie, that illegally signed me up, God bless her heart. She never saw me dance so I took dance very _personal._ Because I was allowing myself express my feelings in ways I couldn't anymore.

When I finally met up with my instructor I told her I was leaving and if she could write me an recommendation letter but instead she called a dance studio in Denver and told them a _'I HAD TO BE IN IT'_. After the phone call I thanked my teacher and made my way to my dad's dealer to stop by and say by to a friend.

It wasn't a long way, especially since I was in my bike and well, I was pretty fast. I stopped and dropped my bike on the side walk when I saw a tall, handsome boy come out of the dads office. My breathing became stiffened and my fists clenched. Damian. Just to think of his name made me shutter.

"Hey Bella" he said with a small smile on his face. He had a horribly crooked nose, and i smiled at the thought.

"Hey" I whispered as I tried to walk away and look for Anthony my dads partner.

"Hey, Bella I heard you were leaving" he said as he tried to catch up with me , but I kept walking.

"Yes, I am" I answered shortly still not looking at him in the eyes. Then I saw Anthony. I kept walking towards him so I could quickly say good-bye and leave.

"Im going to miss you" he said in a perfect fake voice. I just rolled my eyes ignoring his attempts.

"Hey, Anthony" I called out, trying to ignore Damian next to me.

"Hey Bella, Whats up?" Anthony was my dad's partner, he was around his 27 and had a really nice wife along with a baby I use to babysit.

My parents would always go to fancy parties so i would get stuck with the baby girl, but i didnt mind because it meant company. Also, I would always help him around with the cars, changing oil, tires, or driving the cars around town, and again it meant company and some one to talk to. We would talk about college and my future dreams. I was really nice because i never really talked to my parents about that.

"Not much, just came to say bye" i looked down at my converse, trying to hide the happiness of leaving.

"Oh thats right your leaving, well thats going to be no good, where I'm I going to find a babysitter now" he joked while he cleaned his hands from the black oil he had.

"I'm going to miss helping you out" I said, but there was no hint of sadness in my voice.

"That's Ok Bella, Damian here is going to be helping me, your dad already hired him."

_'WHAT! WHAT THE HECK!, well at least i'm not going to have to stand him anymore.'_

"Oh" I whispered "Well, I just wanted to to say goodbye because im leaving in the morning." _'I cant believe I'm leaving already!_' Anthony hugged me goodbye while I still ignored Damian's presence.

As I walked back to my bike Anthony yelled "Bella, describe the best car in one word!" He had a big smile on his face which just made me smile back.

"Something fast!" I answered while I pick up my bike. Then they just waved goodbye.

When I got home everything was quiet. My parents were already fast asleep, so I decided to make sure all of my things were ready for the morning. I put my alarm clock at 5 am so I have time to get ready and to call a cab because my parents weren't taking me to the airport.

As I laid down in bed I whispered good night and again nobody answered just like the last 6 years I been ignored._ 'I'm so happy Im leaving, hopefully everything changes'._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**You like it !?**

**Yes Bella's parents are very messed up but they only care about money ever since they moved, also Bella has a lot of reasons as to why she wants to move and being ignored is one of them. You will find the other ones in further chapters. Also the rules to keeping the scholarship are very important ok so keep those in mind. ( I dont have anything against Texas, actually I was born there so I don't mean to offend, it was the first place that came to mind)**

**Review !! tell me what you think. Lov you all !!!! XD **

**If i get like 5 or 9 reviews ill update tomorrow at 8:15 in the morning.  
**


	2. Home

**Disclaimer: S.M owns everything. (I Only have the plot, oh well 'sigh')**

**Chapter 2:**

** Home**

The alarm started buzzing with an annoying 'beep'. I quickly got off my bed and changed in a pair of jeans and a green baby tee and but on my black cadet cap. I only took 20 minutes to get ready so I still had time to check around for anything.

Once I made sure I had everything down stairs, I called a cab to come and pick me up. The house was still dark and eerie but I made my way to my parents room, to say good bye.

"Renee, Charlie" I whispered as I opened the door.

They began to stir in bed and Renee croaked "Bella, are you leaving already" struggling to get up from bed.

"Yes, mom the taxi is waiting outside" I answered. "Ok baby, take care, be safe and please misbehave for once" I chuckled at her inappropriate mother skills.

"I'll try" I whispered, I didn't want to wake Charlie up.

"Yes, but try hard, now run along and say hi to Rose for me" she slurred and was battling to keep her eyes open.

"I will, please take care" I kissed her cheek. I skipped to the other side of the bed to say good bye to Charlie but I also kissed his cheek. "See you guys later" I called out as I closed their bedroom door.

I walked slowly to the front door pulling my four bags with me, managing to carry them without no struggle. The taxi lady gave me a funny look when I opened the car door. Perhaps its not every day she drives, a lonely teen to the airport at six in the morning. Once everything was in, I seated myself in the yellow car and allowed myself a last glance at the house, the sun was already rising but the house still looked dull and pointless even though it was in a nice neighborhood.

I guess all the things that went on made it look like it didn't belong, like me I didn't belong here. I didn't belong in this house, I belonged in an other place, like back home. _My home._

After 3 hours in the plane and over an hour go get my bags I spotted a taxi across the DIA's parking lot (Denvers Internacional Airport). I walked towards it and the driver gave me a weird look, seriously do I have something in my face. I climbed in the back seat and gave him the address that was written in a scrambled piece of paper.

In about a 40 minute car ride, we pulled over in a very nice neighborhood, very green and _rich looking, ugh._ The house was white and very big, too big for just one person, well two persons now. It had a green lawn upon the front and a two door garage. Three wide windows were in the second story. Over all it was very _Rosalie._ It was already around 12 so, Rose should be home or else I'll have to climb the window.

I paid the taxi man, and got my bags with no help, and strolled on the cement path way. The door was a dark blue color, not like the wooden door we had in Texas. The thought made me shiver. I rang the door bell and took a step back. The door busted open and a very muscular guy was at the other side. He had brown waive hair, and a really wide smile that was sure to hurt his face.

Then his smile turned into a horrible frown. "We don't want cookies" he yelled and slammed the door on my face. _'What the heck'_

I could hear some giggles on the other side, typical. The door opened again slowly this time and the buff guy reappeared.

"Ha ha, very funny Emmet!" I scowled at him in a mocking voice.

"Be nice Emmet" Rosalie said as she walked behind him and slapped his head, hard.

"Bella, its good to see you" she was looking at me up and down with her finger on her chin. Her shiny blond hair fluidly fell to her waist, and her perfect figure pulled me in a hug. Rosalie has always been prettier and more outgoing, but thats what made her very fun. She was great, with nice attitude, just don't get on her bad side.

"Welcome home" her smile was big but not as wide as Emmet. Emmet was my sisters boyfriend, they been together since about 3 years ago, they are completely different but thats what makes them the same. I guess opposites do attract.

Emmet, like the big teddy bear he is, scooped me in a choking hug. "Hey, Bells" he yelled. "I'm sorry for closing the door on you put the look on your face was priceless." he finished with another smack in the head making him to let go. _Typical Emmet._

Even if I only met him once before about a year ago, he was really nice to me, and quickly learned how to push my buttons.

"Bella, come on I'll show you around."Rosalie smiled taking my hand and guided me around the house.

"Just so you know, I do have some rules." she had a serious tone of voice when she said this.

_Rose+Rules=Big disaster._

She pulled me into a white and red room, that looked like the living room. There was a BIG TV on the wall along with a white couch and red pillows. _Yikes, very red and white, everywhere ! _Rose well, was a designer and called this beautiful. **(Picture on profile)**

"Rule number one" she interrupted my thoughts "Don't stain the couch, I have had millions of parties and it has never been stain, so please dont spill anything" _' Wow millions of parties.'_

She took my hand again and shoved me in a very big kitchen, that looked new, well that was because it was. Its hard to imagine Rose cooking.

"The kitchen is all your" she whispered with a smile.

Wow shes giving me the kitchen, how cool is that. It only means a lot of pies! I looked around the kitchen and it had black drawers with silver handles and a very big counter in the middle of the room with four metal stools around it. The black stove was luring me to use it as soon as I could. 'Evil kitchen, I love it.'

"Rule numbah 2, don't burn anything." she pointing her finger at me mad, then smiled. "Come, on."

We walked up the stair, 17 stair. And made it to the hall that divided the rooms.

"This is my office, but you cant walk in there because I have really important stuff there, so that makes it like rule numero tres." she said just pointing to the door but didn't open it.

We kept walking and skipped a door on the left side of the very wide hall and continued walking, ignoring it.

"This is my room" she motioned and opened the door to see a very, femanin room? It had a big bed with a black headboard._ 'I think Rose has a thing for white,red, and black a lot of black.'_

I entered her room and saw a walk-through closet with different types of dresses and a wall filled with guess what, stilettos. When it came to Rose I was never really surprised at her amount of clothes.

"Feel free to use what ever you liked" I nodded at her kind remark but I don't think I would really use anything that she wears. "So rule number 4, if you want something grab it, just let me know." she winked.

"Thank you Rose, thats very kind of you" I smiled at her because I know she doesn't let people touch her stuff. She just smiled in response.

We walked out of her room and again in the spacious hall and to the left side of the wall. **(to the south side of the house.)** Rose step in front of me stopping me on the mysterious door she didn't open a while ago. She slowly opened the door and a bright light filled the hall.

"Your room" she sang and pointed me to go in. It was beautiful, the way everything looked was in a nice happy, girly way, nothing like me but it was trully beautiful. It was really big, to big perhaps. There was a queen size bed with a soft, white comforter and a glass night stand with a lamp on the left side of the bed. Across from the bed, on the other side there was a dark blue love-seat.** (Bella's room in my profile)**

Next to the bed there was a door that once I opened it, there was a little hall that led to two other doors '_gosh how many doors can a room have, really'_. The first door was a small walk through closet, not nearly as big as Rose's. There was just a little problem, it was already filled with clothes.

"Rose whats this?" I pointed to the large amount of clothing.

"Your new wardrobe." she simply said. It was nice of her to do this but I didn't like to have my clothes picked out, I didnt want to hurt her feelings so I just muttered a thanks.

I walk to the other door, and there was a very white bathroom, with a porcelain tub and sink not to mention the mix of the color pink and purple, definatly to girly. I walked back to the_ my _room again and saw that there was a desk with a lap-top.

My eyes widen and I was sure that Rosalie saw my expression because she said "Yes, its yours" She just smiled at me and continued "Now open the curtains"

Ordering me to walk behind the desk. There was big dark blue curtains that matched the love seat, hanging from the ceiling. I wasn't sure if I should open them but I did anyways to see a glass slide door that led to a balcony. I opened the doors and got a disrupted view of the back yard. There was I giant tree outside, it reminded me of the one I had when I was 6. I still remember the cuts and scrapes that I got when I first time I tried to climb it. I bet I can climb this one pretty fast.

"Don't worry we're going to cut it down, it makes to much of a mess in winter" she cut my memories short.

"Don't, I mean please don't, I'll rake the leaves in winter put please don't cut it" I was anguished, it was such a pretty tree, and it just made me feel like i could have fun with it.

"I'll think about ok" she had a very serious voice and I think she was considering it. "So anyways, rule number five, when you have a guy over close the door I dont want to see any... well you know."

"Rose" I yelled but with a smile. She knew I never had a boyfriend before, what made her think now it would be diferent.

"Just saying Bella really, well that takes me to ruuule number six: always knock when you step in my room because well Emmet, and I ...."

"Rose, I really don't want therapy ok" I yelled but this time I was serious. She just gave me a mocking grin and began stepping out of my new room.

"Rule number 7 and the most important of all, party, hard!" Then she walked out closing my door.

"Thank you!!" I yelled after her.

I left my balcony door opened to let the fresh breeze fill the room. This was much better than Texas, it always use too dry and the heated sun would peel your skin. My bags were at my door, Emmet must have brought them up while my sister gave me the tour.

I walked over to my drawers in my closet carrying my fisrt bag. I opened the zipper and started to pull out my things. I opened the wooden drawer to put away my socks and underwear. My eyes grew wide when I saw the inside of the drawer. There was blue, red, black, and pink lingerie. I cant believe she bought this for me, is it normal for a 17 year old to wear this? There was a post-it on top of the underwear.

_** Save them for later,**_

_** you'll need them. **_

_'What the heck is wrong with this woman_' I though.

I finished putting everything away in about an hour, I didn't have a lot of clothes with me so I didn't take nearly as long as it would take Rosalie to put hers away. I took of my converse an put them down by the side of my bed.

I walked down the hall and I jogged down the flight of stairs to go talk to Rose in the kitchen, my kitchen.

"Hey, Bella you done?" she was sitting on one of the metal stools that were on the tall table.

"Yes, I am, and Rose I wanted to tell you Im very thankful for everything you did for me ..."

she cut me off.

"Bella no need to say thanks, I had a lot of fun fixing your room and finding you clothes." she finished and gave me sympathetic smile,

"So what I wanted to tell you is that I already took care of the school, I enrolled you in my old high school" She as looking down at her hands in her lap and I wasn't sure way she was so sad looking. But let me just tell you her 'old school' is not old at all its one of the best and complete schools in Denver.

"Thank you, it very nice of you to help me with this, Rose, I, its just that well, I never been helped so much or taken care of, you know what I mean, and this just means a lot to me." I didn't know how to explain it. I was happy that she took her time to worry about me or to just think of my needs, it makes me feel like Im here and Im not invisible.

"Relax dude, its nothing mayor Ok, our my little sister, and I missed you." She got up from the stool and hugged me, but it wasn't a Emmet hug, which reminds me

"Wheres Emmet?" I turned my head around, but I didn't see him.

"Oh, he went to work, he'll be here later" she smiled The look on her eyes when I said his name were filled with happiness, I guess she really loves him.

"I'll be right back" she said as she walked away and up the stairs. I could hear doors open and drawers sliding and then her footsteps down the stair again.

"Here" she handed me several pieces of paper. "These are for school, your schedule, your map and some other papers. They gave them to me when I enrolled you."

I took the papers and looked down at my schedule. '_All advance, yuppie' _I though sarcastically. Not that I couldn't handle them, but I was just tired though.

I scanned the paper and saw my schedule. I had English, writing, dance class, music class, math, biology, Spanish, and gym. I didn't mind gym, in Texas we didn't have gym, only one year and I was disappointed because I actually enjoy it.

"Did you pick my classes Rose?" I asked her because i was surprised at the great classes I had, and I wonder if she was the one that picked them.

"Yeah I did, if you don't like them, we can change them, I'm sorry." how cool she did pick them.

"No Rose, its fine, I like them, thank you, but why did you pick music though?"

"Because either it was that or theater and I know you don't like to be on stage with a lot of people." she smiled and her face turned serious " I enrolled you in cheerleading" she quickly said.

"YOU DID WHAT!!!!!!" I yelled standing from my stool.

"Yes, promise me you will try it, and if you don't like it then you can drop from it, if you don't like it." she pleaded.

" Rose, I don't know, because that would mean I would have to dance in front of people and i'm not very sure about dancing in front of them you know how I feel about that." I said more calmly now.

"Your not going to dance, your going to cheer, besides, you can hook up with some of the football players." She said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Listen Rose, I'm not sure, but this is how im going to pay you for everything you done for me" I paused not to sure about what I was going to say "I will try it only one week, but if I get called a skank or something like that for being on the team, im going to quit."

Rose did a lot for me and it wasn't fair for me to yell at her, trying to be on the squad wont hurt, I think. It will be just one week then I can drop it. Yeah thats what I'll do and see if I can squeeze it through my dance class after school.

"Thank you Bella, you'll like it I promise and since your small, they'll probably through you in the air." she winked.

"I guess then can, then they can drop me and i'll just die, thats a great idea Rose" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Also Bella, for gym your going to be having a month of swimming, and I know you don't swim, and I told them if they could excuse you for that month and they said no, and you cant ditch because of your scholarship, you have to have your record clean remember." She explained with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Its not your fault, I'll talk to the teacher I'm sure he'll understand" I smiled at her, its not her fault I never learned how to swim, more like they never taught me.

"Well, im going to go look for my backpack, so i can set it tomorrow when my books arrive." I smiled at her and I walked up to my room jumping a few stairs steps on the way.

I picked up my black backpack from my closet. it was simple and nice, I didn't really care for the bag, the only thing you do with it is you use to is to carry books.

When I was finished with that I looked in my closet for my one piece swim suit. I don't really feel comfortable showing a lot. Guys stare and it just, ugh!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

The rest of the day went by quickly. Rose and I talked about how school was going to be different and I would have to '_Blend in_' as she said it. Not really sure what she meant but it was really _blendy._ She talked about her and Emmet and how much she wants to get married but he wont bring it up, she thinks hes scared of committing, but I think hes doing it soon, just doesnt know how to do it.

She did most of the talking, I really didn't have much to say just a I went to school went to dance class and went to sleep. My life sucked, it was really boring, but I really couldn't so anything about it.

Emmet came home later that day and I made them both dinner. Rose said ittwas the first time they used the stove. I was really excited about school, because there was going to be new people there, not the same annoying kids from my old school.

Once we finished with our dinner I washed the plates and cleaned the table. I was about to go to my room when Rose called me into the hall.

"Bella I have an other surprise your you!" she sang and grabbed my hand walking me to a door on the side of the living room.

"Oh goody is it a cute boy?" I asked with my fingers crossed and being sarcastic. She knew I didn't like surprises.

"Yes, how did you know?" her face was in awe. We stopped in front of the door and looked at me shocked. 'I think shes being serious.

"Oh my gosh! Rose you cant be serious!" _'She can't, thats wrong. Oh gosh. What the hell.'_ She opened the door and it let off a mossy smell. Then she flicked the lights on.

"Oh gosh, I love you!" I yelled.

I ran in the room and it had a smooth wooden floor and there were some couches piled one after the other in the corner, the floor was dirty and there was a shelf on the wall next to the door. But the best part of all was that there was no boy.

"Gosh, you almost fell for it" she pouted. _'almost'_ "If you fix the room you can have it" she said looking down at me.

"Thank you Rose, for everything including the none existent boy" I hugged her, standing on the tips of my feet. _'Why does she wear 5" heels?'_

I ran to my room and but on my pajamas, a t-shirt and my boy shorts. I snuggled on my new and big bed and it felt really because of the new mattress and the ever so soft covers, it was good but it felt like something was missing.

_'Huh?'_

_******* _

**Did you fall for the boy trick, huh ???**

**review please, i know u guys didn't review on the last chapter and just send me messages, but nice like that, but i mean your already here you should review. Check the room pics in my profile and tell me if you like them !!!!!!  
**

**Did you like it ????  
hope you did !!!! ***[michelle]***3**_  
_


	3. Welcome back

**Hey people!!!!!**

**This is going to be an awesome chapter wooooo!!!**

**disclaimer: I only own this crazy and dramatic plot and Damian from chapter 1. **

**Sorry thats all!**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

_**Welcome Back.**_

_August 20, 2009 (its on Monday, so 4 days past since she moved with Rose 0ok)_

I woke up at the sound of the alarm, I groaned, I hated to wake up early and to top it off I had to walk to school. Rose couldn't take me cause she has to get to work at 6:45 am. And I don't go to school until 8:00. I didn't mind walking, it wasn't far away, what bothers me is getting up so early.

_Yes, I'm not a morning person and I'm very lazy._

I unwillingly got up from my bed and dragged myself to the bathroom and I took a quick, warm shower. When I was out, I blow-dry my hair and let the natural waves fall to my shoulders and put my bangs to one side almost covering my right eye.

Rose had set me clothes on my desk. Last night while we ate dinner she told me how I should change some of my clothes, as long as I felt comfortable. She also said to try to be more outgoing, to actually speak to people. Then she reminded me of our little bargain, about the cheer squad. I really didn't like the idea but she said that if I didn't like it I had to at least try it for a week and if not she would be really upset and that comment made me feel incredibly guilty, as to why, I don't know.

I picked the clothes that were neatly folded on the desk. I put on the pair of jean shorts and a green shirt that said Hollister._ 'What kind of name is that.'_

There was a pair of black high-heels but I decided to wear my black converse, I have enough with the shorts and I was not walking to school in heels.

It was 7:30 when I picked up my backpack and my black dance bag. I had my swimsuit and my towel for gym class this afternoon.** (Dance bag on profile)**. I slung both of them over my shoulder and headed downstairs. I grabbed my keys from the table and locked the door when I stepped out. I walked down the quiet street managing to keep my bags balanced.

The walk wasn't long, about 16 blocks, but I can manage it. The neighborhood seemed quite and peaceful. There was a little moist breeze that made my hair fly out of my face. Its been a log time since I actually enjoyed a walk.

I made it to school right at 8:00 I guess since I was enjoying the walk I wasn't going fast enough. Everyone must be in class by now because there not one soul was in the parking lot. I had to hurry because I had Writing first hour. I walked through some doors at the side of the building door and I merely noticed that this school, was HUGE!!

Everything looked brand new and really big, from the outside I noticed that it had a second floor, but I couldn't see any staircases in the inside

I thanked god for not having to stop at the office because I was surely going to be late. The hallways were empty, not a single student to see me struggle. I tried to get my papers from my backpack but ended dropping both bags on the floor. Once I brought them back up I walked down plenty of halls when I finally gave up and decided to go to the office for directions.

_'If only I knew were it was.'_

"Hey, hot stuff." a voice behind me called. I saw a figure leaning against the lockers.

_'Hes not talking to me, just keep walking_' I chanted in my head

"What, your not going to say hi now?" He had a calm masculine voice. I heard the foot step approached me and my hands turned to fists.

I turned around slowly to be faced by a tall, blue-eyed blond who had a very nice smile. His hair was in a nice wave matter that showed of his eyes. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"What, you don't remember now?" he asked chuckling. Those eyes were familiar, which they brought me a smile.

"Jasper" it sounded more like a question though. _'I hope its him or I'm going to sound like an idiot'_

"Bella, your back!" he yelled and literally picked me up in a hug. I yelped at his sudden action but I hugged him back tightly.

It was Jasper one of my best friends, when I use to live here. We would always be together in everything. Always having fun like the little monsters we where.

"You don't know how much we missed you, Bella. Why'd you ditch us Bells?"

He slowly put me back on the floor but grabbing my shoulders. He once again pulled me in a hug, but a smaller and sweeter hug, I hugged him. I was so happy to see him, my best friend.

"Gosh, I missed you." he pulled back and lowered himself to my eye level. "Why'd you ditch us?" he asked again.

"I didn't _ditch_ you, It's a really crappy and stupid story, I'll tell you later about though."

"Yes, you will, you have a lot of explaining to do" he winked.

"Yes mother." I mocked. "Mr. Hale, do you mind telling me why you aren't in class." I crossed my arms over my chest, making it look menacing.

"Yeah, well I needed something from my locker, but you should be glad because then I wouldn't have seen you." he said returning a smirk.

"Very glad, but do you mind telling me where my locker is?" I looked at my watch and I was already 8:08 AM. Rose had said that she had that teacher before and she was very strict, and I really didn't want to myself on the Teach's bad side.

I showed Jasper my schedule along with my locker number. While we walked down the green locker corridor he told me how to get to my classes, unfortunately we didn't have any together. He explained me that you can get lost in the school if you if didn't pay attention and that I had some classes on the second floor. He showed me the long stair cases, and they weren't all metal like rails or anything, this was overall a very expensive looking school. I wonder how the teacher are though.

We were a couple doors away from my first period, like Jasper explained.

"Hey, meet me in the cafeteria at lunch, I want to introduce you to some friends." he smiled.

"Sure, who was I going to seat with anyway, I have so much to tell you, and to ask you." I agreed. I was so happy my smile was hurting my face. You see, I never thought I see him again.

"Alright Bella, see you at lunch." he turned and started walking back to the other hallway.

"Hey Jasper, just for the record..." I called out "call me hot stuff again and you will suffer." I threaten.

He turned back walking backwards and lifting his two hands in the air. "Hey, I just wanted to make sure you were Bella and it looks like you haven't changed since you left." he nearly shouted, still walking backwards.

I shook my head and stepped in front of the door quietly knock on the classroom door. I took a step back and the teacher opened the door.

"Who are you?" she yelled. She only showed her face through the door she was around her 30's and had her blond her hair up in a bun. She was wearing black rimmed glasses that hid her black eyes.

"I, Im Bel, Isabella Swan" I stuttered "Im new and I got lost."

"Swan, huh." She looked me up and down. "From Texas?"

"Yes, ma'am." I tried to be confident just like Rose said. _'Confident, right'_

"You don't look from Texas" she stated, is she allowed to say that?? What was she expecting, me in boots and a horse.

"Well, I was practically raised here." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Well come in then, honey."

_'Wow wasn't she all mean a few seconds ago, talk about bipolar.'_

I walked in the class room and few guys from the back whistled, I couldn't hold the blush from creeping on my cheeks. I looked around the room and this inmidiately became a sanctuary. The room was pretty big and the walls covered with brown book shelves. They were everywhere, I was actually going to like this class.

"Class this is our new student joining us this year, her name is Isabella."

"Bella." I pointed out. I was still standing in front of everyone. There was a group of girls in one corner of the room, giving me glares, ouch, I'm not even here for five minutes and they already hate me. They seem familiar looking though.

"Of course" She smiled "Please, everyone, welcome Bella." She was behind her desk messing with some papers. "By the way I'm Ms. Moore or Ms. M, I don't mind. Now please take a seat wherever you'd like" she offered.

I scanned the room and looked back at the corner where the girls, wait Barbies, yeah that sounds good, where the Barbie were seated. They all looked at me with cold eyes except for a fake blond that had a little smile, it even looked sincere. Next to the girls where a few guys waving me over and sending me winks.

I will have to defensibly avoid them. I kept looking around until I saw a girl with dark brown hair, raising her hand slowly. She smiled at me and I smiled back, I walked my way to her seat that was in the middle of the room and sat in the seat next to her.

"Hey" she smiled. I think I seen her before.

"Do I know you?" I asked abruptly, her face fell, and I think its because I must have sounded like an arrogant person.

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to sound like that, its just I'm excited, and you look real familiar, sorry." I said all of that in one breath.

"Oh, you scared me there I thought you were like those girls over there." She pointed to the corner where the Barbies where flirting with some guys.

"My bad, it did sound kind of mean, whats your name by the way?" I smiled to let her know I meant no harm, gosh I feel bad. She lifted her hand to shake mine.

"Angela" I shook her hand. _Angela, Angela, Angela, I've seen her before, I think._

"Weber?" I guessed.

"Yeah how'd you know?" She let go of my hand and was a bit confused. Now I remember.

"Well, I think you use to sell my mom cookies for girl scouts." I explained laughing a bit.

"Gee, thanks for making fun of me and bringing back the nightmares." She mocked but laughed along.

"So, Bella why did you left?" she asked as she turn around to face me. She could be a great friend, she as really nice but I really didn't want to tell her that my parent forgot about me the moment we left.

"Oh, because Charlie, I mean my dad, got a better job, so we just left." It wasn't I lie but it wasn't the whole truth. But she only asked why not how.

"Oh, ok." she answered shortly and turned to face the board where the teacher was giving me a lecture about the expectacions for class.

Ms. Moore explained the virtue of writing and the power to express your feelings in piece of paper. The same lecture I have been given for the last 3 years of high school, and the same lecture in which I feel in love with writing.

Class ended soon with no homework, whoop-sey doo. "Hey Bella, see you at lunch?" she asked

"Yes, I'll see there." I bent down to get my books from under the chair. When I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned quickly to see who it was, and was shocked and a little disoriented.

"Do you remember who I am Bella?" I sickly sweet voiced asked. It was one of those fake blonds, a Barbie.

"Ummm, not really, im sorry" I answered. She looked similar but she couldnt be.

"I am Jessica, Jessica Stanley!" She shrieked with a very bright smile. She hugged me and started jumping around.

"OMG Bella, we like, totally missed you a whole bunch!" Again she shrieked.

Jessica Stanley and I use to be in the School Representative System in other words I was president of the sixth grade and she was vice. We use to plan the food drives, school dances, school activities and such. We were good buddies and Alice and Jessica would always drag me to go to the dances I would plan. I seriously thought they were more fun being planned then being in them.

"Jessica, your BLOND!" I practically yelled, she use to have the most shiny caramel hair, what the hell did she do.

"Like, Yeah, totally cool, right!" she asked. This girl has changed, wait no, they changed her.

"Yeah." I faked a smile, but she believed it.

"I have to get to class, I'll see you at lunch Bella" She turn on her heel and went over to the red head Barbie and to the other fake blondes.

The girl with the strawberry hair gave me a glare. I never coward down to girls like this, not now, not ever. I raised my eyebrow looking at her dead serious in the eye with a if-your-going-to-say-something-say-it-to-my-face kind of look. She snickered and turn to her _poise_, and they all slowly left.

I looked down at the books I carried and looked at my schedule.

1st. Writing AP-- 24B

2nd History AP-- 16 B

3rd Music-- 3. 2nd floor

4th Algebra AP-- 13A

LUNCH

5th Biology AP-- 9C

6th Dance Adv. -- 7D

7th Gym-- 3D

**(A/N: the number and letter such as 24B are class number and building letter so theres 4 buildings and she has one class upstairs. Remember this school is very new and expensive but real good in academics, read on.)**

So right now I have seven classes and 4 real class. Rose and I kind of moved some of the schedule because I already had those credits and didnt need to be in the other classes. Happy dance for me. I had History in the same building, in room 16 , I think.

There was still some people in the hallway but class was about to start. My locker was inn the same building which I was happy for. I quickly walked to the green locker Jasper had showed me earlier. I opened and graved my whole backpack with the necessary books for my next three classes. I dashed through the hallway all the way to History class and I think i'm late, again.

I tapped on the closed wodden door and tapped my foot in frustration, 4 minutes for passing period are not enough. The door opened widely by a tall boy, with slick black hair, styled in spikes. His skin was tan and did I mention hes tall. We wore plain jeans and a t-shirt that said American Eagle.

"Hey, new girl huh?" His voice was rough but child like at the same time. He was still leaning against the door with a grin on his face.

"Yeah, can I come in?" I asked, this was feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Sure, whats the password?" He was a little closer this time and I had to take a step back. His body was like radiating heat waves.

"Erm, I don't know it" I scanned my brain for any type of password or something but they never mentioned any.

"Mmm, to bad" he pouted "Well if you tell me your name I can let you in."

"Bella Swan, nice meeting you" He extended his hand towards me. I stared at his hand for a second not really knowing if I should shake it. I slowly lifted my hand towards his. His skin was extremely hot and rough, so I quickly dropped my hand.

"Well Bella Swan, I'm Jacob Black, but please call me Jake." I nodded and he opened the door motining me to go in.

"Wheres the teacher?" turned to face Jake

"Oh hes late again, don't worry about him, he'll come in a minute or two. You can sit with me if you like."

"How are you liking school so far"he asked as we sat in the back of the room.

"Its really great, I love it." I smiled, remembering that I saw Jasper in the morning and properly met Angela. I also saw a completely different Jessica and I didn't know if that was bad or good.

"Well thats great, so why'd you move?"

I paused for a moment before answering, the though of my uncaring parents angered me but it didn't sadden me not in the slightest, I learned though out time, that feeling sorry for yourself was pointless.

"Well, I got a scholarship to an academy here so..." Luckily an old man with gray hair busted through the door, I really didn't want to be pressed on that subject.

After Jacob introduced me to the teacher he told us about class expectations, projects grading, and the whole mambo jumbo, I didn't talk to Jake until the end of class. He seemed like a nice guy though, but I wasn't going to let down my guard.

"Hey, Bella, would you seat with me in lunch??" he asked.

"Actually Jake, I was going to sit with my friend Jasper" I kindly rejected his offer.

"Oh, ok then, I'll see you around." he picked up his backpack from the floor next to his desk and slowly made his way out off the room.

Once I was out of class I couldn't ignore the stares I got from everyone in the hallway. I then noticed what they were wearing. _'Note to self: never wear Hollister again._

I took out my schedule once again, Music class upstairs. Ugh. Now where are the stair? I walked around the hall looking for the way leading to the top floor. There was banner all over the walls saying.

_**'Go Eagles'**_

_** 'We bleed Red and White'**_

_** 'First Games Playing Next Week'**_

_** 'Cheerleader Tryouts After School, Show us What You Got Girls'**_

'_Right, I forgot I have to go to hell after school, how exciting.'_ I thought sarcastically.

I finally reached the red stair case and started to climb my way to the top. I looked for the classroom after I reached the top . I wasnt the happiest person when I found out I was going to be in music. Sure I could play a few note on the guitar but that was it, nothing special and dont even get me started on my voice. Have you ever heard a wolf howl at the moon?

The door to the class was open and I silently made my way in. Nobody was in the room. It was bright, really big and open. There was a couple of electronic pianos set up in one corner, music stands, and a big grand piano on the right back corner. I found a little stool on the left side of the room near the guitars and I set my backpack on top of it.

After about 10 minutes waiting for the teacher to arrive I decided to pick up a guitar from the floor. I sat on the stool, one foot propped up and the guitar safe in my arms and legs. I slowly started strumming it dumbly just feeling the string. I sighed. I wanted to play it but the teacher might get mad at me for grabbing without permison.

_'Oh what the heck, not my fault his not here.'_ I started strumming it again, just this time it had a little tune. Eyes on fire by Blue Foundation was one of my favorites. I started slow on the notes trying to keep a steady beat.

_'I might as well sing, right, the door is closed.' _I shrugged to myself, playing a little louder this time.

When I played the entry cue I started to sing softly.

**_ah, ah, ah, ah,_**

**_ah, ah, ah, ah_**

**_ah, ah, ah, ah_**

**_ah, ah, ah, ah_**

It wasn't a struggle to keep on the same scale, I've been singing this song forever. I changed the notes along with the words of the song.

**_'ll seek you out,_**

**_Flay you alive_**

**_One more word and you won't survive_**

**_And I'm not scared of your stolen power_**

**_I see right through you any hour._**

The door flew open and a stubby woman jumped in the room. She was wearing a red secretary suit and had a pencil on her ear. I almost stumbled of the stool when I heard her step in.

"Oh hello dear, you must be Isabella, I'm the secretary, but please call me Nancy, I don't mind." She smiled warmly at me.

"Nice to meet you Nancy, call me Bella." I responded removing the guitar from my arms and setting it on the floor and asked "So, where is the teacher?"

"Actually thats what I came to talk to you about." She paused and taking a few steps towards me. "In this period there is only four people in the class, two freshmen, yourself and an other senior, but his with the basketball coach right know, so he couldn't make. I already talk to him about this. You see, your music teacher quit without a notice and the office couldn't hire an other teacher. So I'm asking you if you could give class to the other two freshman." I opened my mouth to say something but she interrupted.

"Don't worry the other senior will also help, he was fine with it, and we cant cut your classes anymore, so its kind of obligatory." she concluded.

I didn't think arguing was a good idea but I was really against. "So there nothing you can do?"

"I'm sorry dear, like I said, its along the lines of obligatory." I sigh looking down at my converses. 'And everything was going so great. I nodded.

"Don't worry about it, I heard you and your really good." She winked. "You guys can start tomorrow alright." She walked out of the room without an other word.

When the period was done and I headed to my algebra class in building A. I have to admit was tardy 5 minutes and 34 seconds or that was what the teacher told me. What a freak. The teacher went on and on and on, on how its important to be punctual, but when I told her I was new her face twisted with embarrassment and anger. It was priceless especially when everyone laughed at her. I of course didnt laugh, I know how it feels when they do.

It was lunch time already and everyone had left, leaving me stranded in the middle of nowhere and only surrounded by the green lockers. I was so lost I didn't know where north was. I just kept walking down the hall quickly. Everything was silent and the only you could hear were my converse screeching the floor._ 'I should have asked Jasper.'_ I mentally slapped myself for not thinking about it earlier.

I walked faster towards where I thought the cafeteria was. I had stopped at my locker leaving my things in there, after I left algebra. I have probably been walking like a mentally challenged person for around 10 minutes.

I was turning at a corner when I slammed against something, sending me back towards the ground. Like the fast thinker I am I grabbed on to the thing in front of me. I felt something warm wrapped around my waist. I was a little off, stunned and I wasn't able to think straight. I had my eyes on the floor and saw a pair of black dress shoes.I was afraid to turn my eyes up but I still slowly trailed my eyes on the dark denim jeans and up a white button up shirt.

His skin was pale but in a nice way not like my colorless skin. He had a strong firm jaw that let up to a very shoked, beautiful green eyes. His orbs turned into a hazel around the blackness in the center but then to a deep green that at the same time looked the lightest but the strongest. I was absorbed by them. They held me captive for the longest time. They were outlined by perfect lashes that made them more intense, more meaningful. I though for a moment that if you could look at them for the right amount of time you might feel what they feel.

His eyebrows where dark and masculine but nothing compared to the outraightous hair. Messy with a unique hair color. Red but not quite there. Not orange in anyway, but looked like rusty metal. Bronze, that only made the brilliance of his eyes stand out.

I looked down to where my hands where gripping his shirt so hard that I probably ripped it. I redundantly let go stretching my fingers from the stiff position I had held.

"Im sorry" I yelped looking back at in his eyes, and that seem to through him off.

"Are you alright?" he questioned, his eyes seemed softer even with his furrowed eyebrows.

"Yes I am, thank you." I repeated. He realized his arms where around my waist and removed them, letting them flop on his sides. "I should get going." I whispered when I saw the position we where in, my chest was almost touching his white shirt. I took a step back running my hands through my hair.

"Yeah, im sorry." he also took a step back and rearranged his now crumpled shirt. He chuckled and shocked his head side ways. I slowly went around him walking in the same direction as I was earlier. Hat was the most embarrassing thing I felt my face hot like a potato and I probably looked like a walking tomato. I let out a sigh of frustration, when I remembered where I was walking to. I also remembered I was lost. I sighed again and turned back to where the _accident_ happened. I saw hes retreating form turn the corner.

I worked up the courage to walk close behind him. "Hey" I called out and he suddenly turned back. I continued "Can you tell me where the cafeteria is?" I let the little smile play on my lips.

"Sure, im actually going over there if you want to come with me." He smirked, and it wasn't like the scary kind of smirks I would see other guys give me. I made my way towards him, suddenly realizing I been walking in the opposite direction in my search for the cafeteria.

We started to walk down the hall at an awful slow pace in silence. "So, is today your first day?" he asked looking down at me. I noticed how easy and smooth his voice sounded. It wasn't scary deep, but it wasn't childlike, like Jake's that seems to change when he talks.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" I answered gaining a crooked smile from him.

"Well, its not everyday some gets lost in school." he shot back.

"I wasnt lost." I defended myself "I just didnt know where I was." he chuckled filling the lonely halls with his velvet voice, and for the first time, I wasnt scared being so close to a guy.

"Sure you where." he sarcastically answered. "What grade are you in?" He asked while we continued walking down the various halls.

"Im in my senior year right now and you?" He seemed like a senior too, I guess because he was tall and looked a little older than other students, but then again compared to me everyone was tall.

"Im also a senior." He flashed me a wicked smile, and we were walking a little slower now. He paused a bit and it looked like he was thinking of something. "Hey, if your seating alone you can seat with me if you like." He offered, no body could say no to this god but I was already seating with Jazz.

"Thank you, but I told my friend Jasper I was sitting with him." I politely told him.

"Jasper Whitlock?" he asked, his eyes were furrowed together, like he was trying to understand something. But before I could answer we had already made it to the open doors of the cafeteria.

As soon as we walked in the whole room fell to was in there seat with there mouth slightly opened. I looked around the room trying to see what they were starring at. '_Right the new girl.'_

I turned my head to see if I could find Jasper. He was standing in the middle of the cafeteria, covering a girls eyes. Her hair from hat I could tell was black and spiky in a neat, but original way. She was small but her dress made her look mature. Jasper lowered himself towards the girl's ear and and whispered something like 'Surprise'. He slowly dropped his hands to his side reveling the girl's face.

She was half way in the room when she looked right in my eyes.

"Bella?"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

WOOO!! How did you like does 10 pages I wrote for you. How nice of me. So did what do u think. REVIEW !!!! That always makes me happy really go for it. Next chapter is going to be awsome!!

IMPORTANT: I know I said in the last 2 chapters that Bella was 17, ok im changing that ok, so she is 16 years old right now and your now probably asking then why is she a senior,well she is ccause I said so. Im making her 16 so she can turn 17 later in a few chapters and that way she can have a birthday party. So her 17 B-day will be in a few chapters ok. So keep that in mind.

How did you like the description towards edwards eyes. i felt i was pretty poetic, scoff, but what did u think.

Anyway please**REVIEW**, and a gorgeous boy with green eyes will be in the next chapter.


	4. Little reunion

**Sorry I took so long to get this up but I've been busy.**

**There's some thing I want to fix:**

**1. Bella is right now 16 not 17 cause I want a birthday party for her and because it's important for the story. You see she smart so she skipped a grade.**

**2. Last chapter I screwed up. I said Jasper Whitlock and Jasper Hale. But, it's Jasper Whitlock ok.**

**3. Rosalie is Rosalie Swan ( it sounds weird I know hehehe)**

**4. Alice is 17 and Jasper is 18.**

**5. Edward turned 17 in June (Duh) **

**6. This fic will be rated PG-13 ok, I know there's some young readers out there, and I really don't like the whole '**_I love you forever, let's do it like animals.' _**So that's why its rated T, mostly for langue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**On to the story…**

**************************************************************************

"Ugh, I'll be back." I heard someone say next to me, but I wasn't sure, I was dazed of what was going on. I just nodded dumbly. I'm not even sure if they were talking to me.

It all was a blur.

I felt a small amount of pressure hit against my chest. And in matter of seconds my back hit the hard cafeteria floor. A high pitch scream was let out and there was a little girl squeezing the life out of me.

But I guess they weren't having just that, I felt the weight get heavier. I opened my eyes, and then I noticed I had them closed. A pair of blue eyes and golden hair locks hovered over me.

Jasper.

That's when I noticed the black hair and blue eyes next to Jasper's face.

Alice.

It was an overwhelming feeling, exciment and sadness. Sadness, because I had to miss out on her for almost 6 years. _Gosh, how life sucked sometimes._

I wrapped my arms around both their necks and somehow I managed to throw them on their back. So I was now lying on top of them. Then it hit me. Alice and Jasper are here with me.

_OMG, OMG, OMG._

Alice and I both squealed when I looked at her. This was awesome, my best friend was actually here, with me squealing and laughing our asses off with Jasper in the school's cafeteria. We got up from the floor leaving Jasper behind. She hugged me. Again. We started bouncing up and down and we jumped around like little monkeys. This was probably the best day I had in a really, really long time.

"Oh my god… Bella… I can't… Oh holy… How… Fuck." Alice said between glass-shattering squeals and profanities.

Someone's arm took a hold on my waist, and then Alice and I were floating off the ground. I noticed it was Jasper who was carrying us. _Wow I never thought Jasper would be muscular._

Jasper's manly laughter, Alice's curses and unfinished sentences and my idiotic squealing, _I never squealed_, filled the silent cafeteria.

Cafeteria?

Crap.

I guess the three of us noticed at the same time, because we stopped our little _reunion._ Jasper put us both down and I took a look around the cafeteria, while I fixed my shirt and hair. Everything was silent. Not a single word was shared. Everyone's heads were turned toward us and I think I saw someone with their mouth opened, filled with food.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whispered. I had to ask, I mean yes we over-reacted just a little, but didn't they know staring is rude.

"We're the 'it' thing right now." Jasper answered. _Go figure_. I let out a small 'Oh'.

"We, as in you too, Bella." She chirped giving me a bright smile.

_Isn't that great. NOT._

Alice took a hold of my hand, while I pulled Jasper along, making a beeline to their table. The silence was really annoying. And seriously everything was mute. You could only hear Alice's high-heels echoing off the walls while Jasper's and my sneakers screeched the floor.

The audiences little heads all turned toward us and I made the mistake to look at a table filled with uniformed girls.

The cheerleaders. Easy guess.

The table was at least filled with 7 blonde girls and probably the whole football team. They were also mute. I noticed Jessica waving happily at me; I gave her a weak smile. Suddenly she received a whack on the back of her head, by the chick that was glaring at me earlier. She was seating on some guys lap while she just glared at me as if I did something wrong.

_What the hell?_

I decided to ignore her and keep waking. But I really didn't have a choice because Alice was pulling me along. We get to the round white table where jasper sat next to Alice. I took a seat on the other side, facing them.

"Well hello, Bella!" Alice greeted as she placed her hands on the table. Her smiles widen but as soon as it came it faded.

"Jasper" she spoke in a firm voice, her eyes never leaving mine. "Pinch me, smack me or something, NOW!" She commanded him.

Jasper just looked at me worried and unsure at what to do. His eyebrows creased and hesitated.

"Now." She repeated. Her eyes where still locked with mine and I don't think she blink even ones.

His hand rose towards her head and he slowly wrapped a finger around her perfect black hair. He pulled it.

Alice's head jerked to the side but she didn't show any sign of pain, instead she started bouncing around in her seat clapping her hands_. I think she needs a chill-pill._

"Bella, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked after she recovered from her little, umm moment.

"Well if you don't want me here I can always go." I whispered in the most depressed voice I could fake.

I attempted to leave my seat in a dramatic kind of way. But Alice was already at my side pushing down my shoulders and pushed me back onto the seat.

"I didn't mean it like that Bella." She laughed nervously. I giggled.

"Well hello, Alice, and hello again Jazz." Alice opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her. "And the reason I am here is because I moved here. I'm back."

Alice then started to cry. A few small tears fell down her cheeks.

"Alice, why are you crying?"

"Oh no Bells, these are happy tears." I still didn't want her to cry.

"Alice from what I remember you use to say crying runs your mascara." I tried to make a joke out of it.

"Shut up." She giggled drying her face with her hands.

Jasper cleared his throat. "So Bella why did you leave in the first place, WITHOUT TELLING US?"

"Well long story short, I didn't know."

"Do you really expect us to believe that Bella." Alice asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes. Alice, I mean. Why did I invite you over my house the next day." I explained. "You guys I didn't know I was moving until I was inside that car. And it killed me not to say good-bye."

"Aww Bella, Im sorry."

"Not your fault Alice, besides, I think im here for good." I smiled at them. I looked around the cafeteria and found that they were still gaping at us.

"Hey, when are they going to stop staring?"

"Oh, they never do." Jasper and Alice said at the same time. It was really cute.

"And why is that?"

"You see Bella, Alice here is queen of fashion and has some big bucks and Im just incredibly handsome." Jazz flash me smile and a playful wink.

"Right." That's when I noticed that Alice was not wearing the same brand as everyone else, including myself.

"As for you, obviously you're new here, plus, you're hot." Alice joked.

She then stood from her chair almost knocking it over. "Why are you wearing that?" She pointed to my clothes.

"Umm, Rose made me wear this." I looked down at the horrible Hollister shirt.

"We are going shopping today." She screamed. I just cringed back in my seat while Jazz gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Ok." I whispered.

"Please forgive Alice, she's a shopaholic. Still, but much worse." I shuddered when Jazz said this. I remembered when we use to go to the mall when we were kids. Oh gosh and the day she cut my hair.

The rest off the lunch period I told them how Charlie and Renee never told me we where moving. I didn't want them to pity me so I excluded that they liked to play favorites and picked Rose over me. I told them about the scholarship and the terms I had to follow. I told them I moved in with Rose and Emmett. (He practically lives there). They both just listened to my story but I was dying to listen to theirs. I mean 6 years were a lot for something interesting to happen.

I noticed I hadn't seen Angela anywhere.

As soon as the bell rang the intercom went on.

'_Students, this is your principal speaking, there is going to be an assembl__y in the gym so get your little butts over there, NOW.' _She ordered.

Everyone started getting up from their seats throwing their food and grabbing their bags.

"Come Bella." Alice took a hold on my hand, Jasper following behind. She led me through the hallway. This reminded me so much of how Moises parted the red sea because that exactly what happen to the hallway as we walked through it.

I heard a lot of whispers and murmurs as we walked.

"Who is she?" A girl asked.

"Denver Highs' newest bimbo." The other girl answered. _Somebody is going to get punched._

"Bitch" this one girl said.

"Dude she's a babe, totally hot."

"Bet you 20 bucks I can get it on with her." A blond boy from my right said. _Yeah keep dreaming buddy, I think I'll break your neck first._

"Watch out Cullen." Some kid whopped.

Can they get anymore annoying? I think following the rules is going to be harder than I thought.

Jasper put his arm around my shoulder and whispered. "It's really good to have you back Bella."

"Aww thanks Jazz." I put my arm around her middle while Alice just smiled at me. Her eyes glistened. She was so pretty, not even pretty would do it, she was just so.. so not me.

"Best friends forever?" She squeezed my hand while she had a huge smile on her.

"Always."

**********************************************************************

**Weeee! Ok so I know is short but if I get like 50 reviews ill get next chapter up tomorrow. ****You see, I live in Mexico and a lot of people have Influenza, I didn't catch it thank god. So a week ago I came back from spring break and guess what? School got canceled for about a week. Pretty cool, huh?**

**Also, if people write me a very lovely review I will send you a sneak-peek. I know, I'm such a nice person. Yeah right.**

**So Bella kind of spaced out on Edward and she doesn't even know it's him.**

**Oh, Jasper and Alice are not together. I hope they get together soon though.**

**Ahh, I heard that Robert Pattinson reads Fanfiction. I know huh. Shocker. **

**Anywho, I have an album with the character pics (Tanya and Lauren and the Cullen's house even though it hasn't been mentioned but it will pretty soon.) **

**Please review and Edward will love you.**


	5. Glaring McBitch

Alice pulled me in a bathroom but before, she told Jasper not to let anyone in. I could already picture him standing in front of the door, arms crossed glaring at any girl coming near.

"Take that horrible shirt off." she scold me. I did like she said, while she dug in her bag, searching for something. I didn't feel embarrassed. First of all, Alice was like my sister and also she wasn't a freaky perv. She started taking out random pieces of clothing and some make up things. I eyed her curiously.

"It's for emergencies, you always have to be prepared." she explained herself.

She bounced towards me with a couple of shirts. I tried them all on but the first two pink ones didn't fit. I gave up on the third one. It was blue, but it was just the same as the rest. Of course they would fit Alice's petite body.

She tossed me a red one. It was a simple v-neck blouse. Well, it was better than the thing I was wearing earlier. It fit nicely but, I pulled it up a little so it wouldn't reveal anything. I turned around to face Alice.

"So what do you think?" I said, showing her the shirt.

"It fits rather well, now some make-up." she sang. She came at me with an eyelash curler and I instinctively took a step back. She looked evil, the way she was holding the thing.

"I don't wear make-up Ali." I protested taking another step back.

"Now you do."

*-*-*

The torture wasn't all that bad, she just curled my lashes and put mascara on them. But I did have to agree with her, I did look slightly better. We took our seat in the gym bleachers. Once, I sat I started to noticed how expensive everything looked. The basketball court was new, the bleachers, the wooden floor. All the walls where covered with posters and banners much like the ones in the hallway. I noticed there was a small podium in the middle of the court, with a microphone.

Everyone talked and laughed while the teachers were getting ready. I looked down, to see a group of guys in football jerseys, pushing each other playfully and pounding their fists together, chanting 'go team go'.

A little to their right were the cheerleaders flirting, giggling and waving to a few guys. Some of the girls shamelessly blowing kisses to them. I recognized one as Jessica Stanley. I never took her for being like the rest of them, but time changes things.

I saw the girl from the cafeteria glaring at me, once again. I wanted to go down there and pull out her blond hair but I knew I shouldn't.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Jasper's calm voice shook me from my thoughts. I guess he noticed my expression or my fists.

"The undertaker is glaring at me." I looked back to where she stood and he followed my gaze. He chuckled at my remark, but it was true and he had to admit it. With all the eye liner that made her look like a raccoon and the way she was staring at me, it made her look slightly like him.

"You're so funny Bella." he laughed and ruffled my hair.

Alice joined in and said between giggles. "That's Tanya."

"Why do I feel like she hates me? Besides I didn't do anything." I said crossing my arms defensibly. I didn't my keep eyes of her. But she kept glaring at me even if she was talking to her team. I didn't glare back. I just kept staring. I wasn't going to let her disturb my peace but there's so much I can handle.

"Of course you did." Jasper answered. I looked at him questionably but Alice explained.

"You're beautiful and she's jealous of you. I'm not sure if you noticed, but ALL the guys are talking about you." I was about to disagree but she interrupted me. "Besides she hates you because your my friend."

"Does she not like you?" I asked her. I was not expecting that to be a reason at all, I mean everyone loves Alice.

She rolled her eyes and look away like she was remembering something. "She's not important enough for me to care if she likes me or not, but let's just say she's a bad person."

I didn't have time to say anything because a person, who I guessed was the principal, stepped up on the podium.

"Hello students, it's me again; Ms. Hartly and I would like to welcome all of you back. It's good to have you here. We have several fun things for the year but first, I would like to introduce to you the leaders of the school." The women in the front spoke through the mic. She was wearing a gray pencil skirt with a white sleeveless blouse that had ruffled layers across the front. It looked like something Alice would pick out.

"Bella our principal is super awesome, the coolest ever. She's like a teen cause she doesn't act like a military teacher." Alice smiled while looking at her as if she was her role model or an idol of some kind.

"And I love the way she dresses. Professional but in a sexy, not-slutty kind of way." she finished off with a sigh.

Ms. Hartly stepped down the small wooden podium and handed the microphone to Tanya. Before stepping up she fixed her tiny red and white uniform and accommodated her hair.

"So I'm Tanya Denali, but of course you all already knew that. Anyways, I would like to say as captain of the cheer squad I am very excited for this year's upcoming games, because we will be there and since we are the best and we rock. Also you guys, we need new girls that want to join so come to try-outs to see if you're good enough. So I guess that's all." I carefully listened to way she spoke, it was filled with arrogance, as if she thought she was better than the rest of us. By the looks of it every loved her or had to love her. I really don't like judging but the way people looked at her, like they were frightened of her.

She rudely handed the mic to the principal and walked off the stage.

Ms. Hartly ignored her and continued but I kind of spaced out when the football captain said a speech and whatnot until someone said "...tryouts are now, so stay. You are all dismissed, enjoy your day."

Oh joy!

Alice and Jasper got up stretching. But I stayed seated.

"Come on Bella." Alice nudges my shoulder. I was about to answer her but Jasper interrupted me saying he had to get to class and left, rather ran off to class.

"He has Mrs. Cope." Alice explained to me. "Why aren't you moving?" she asked when she saw me with my face in my hands.

"I Promised Rose I was going to the tryouts." I said under my breath.

"You did what?" she screamed throwing her hands up in the air.

"I promised."

Ali sighed and sat down beside me again, resting her face on her hands just like I was doing.

"Why?" she mumbled.

"Cause she just did. I don't know. She fixed up my room and I guess I'm paying her this way?" I explained.

"Oh ok, I'll stay. So do you have anything planned or practiced?"

"I have zero." Hopefully that way I don't cut the team. My elbows where still resting on my knees and my face rested on my palms. There were girls scattered on the bleachers franticly chatting with each other. Tanya was giving orders here and there to set up a table and some chairs.

After they cleared up the court the five cheerleaders sat down at the white table that was at the left side of the room. They had papers scattered across it which I guess were grading papers. I actually liked their uniforms. The plaid skirt was red but the top was white with black letters across the chest 'DHS'.

They called up the first girl and right away I pitied her. She was tall with long black hair and a pair of black sweats, and I think I saw her hands shaking. She stood on front of the table and a hip-hop song started.

This kept going on for quite a while so far there were four girls that made the team but I was not looking forward for my turn, which I decided to be last. Alice was still here with me and we would comment the girl's performance. Some were pretty good and other just sucked. The next girl that was up was a short kind of stubby girl that walked down the bleachers. She stood in half court and her smile was radiating the whole room, she was filled with confidence. Tanya and Lauren Mallory (Alice told me who she was) looked at her with the same annoyed, bored look they gave all the girls.

The short girl then started clapping her hands.

_Don't mess. Don't mess with the best, cause' the best don't mess._

_Don't fool. Don't fool with the cool, cause the cool don't fool._

She kept her smile while she chanted and clapped her hands to the rhythm.

_B-E-A-T, beat them._

_B-U-ST, bust them._

_Beat them , bust them, that's our custom._

_GO, Eagles!!_

She did a crooked cartwheel and placed her hands on her hips with her huge smile.

Alice and I looked at each other trying to keep in our laughter.

Tanya yelled at the top of her lungs "That was the worst cheer ever, get out now!!" That was so harsh, even if the girl didn't do so good she didn't have to hurt her feelings. The girl ran out the room covering her face while she sobbed.

"NEXT!" Jessica ordered. I looked around the room to see that the only people left, were Alice and I. With a sigh I got up, stretching my arms. I jogged down the stairs hoping the faster I do this the faster it's over.

"Good luck" Alice called behind me. I turned to her and gave her a weak smile. When I turned back I caught a glimpse of something bronze but I decided to ignore it since at was already at the front of the table.

"Name." Tanya sneered, not looking up from her nail.

"Bella Swan." Duh, I think everyone knows that by now. Her head flashed up with a nasty scowl.

It looked like she was debating against something until she spoke. "So you think you can cut the team huh? We'll do this, if you can do better than me then you will be captain of the squad but if you dont you will not be allowed to talk to Edward. Is that good?" She stood up from the table and walked towards me.

Who was Edward? Maybe her Boyfriend, who knew?

We were face to face now, except she was taller than me.

"Is that understood?"She asked.

"Deal." We shook hands and I turned to look at Alice. She was shaking her head in disapproval but I just shuggred my shoulders.

Lauren put some hip hop music and Tanya started swaying her hips to the beat.

"If you can do better than this you will be captain." She reminded me. Really didn't care about the whole cap-tino thing, I'm just doing it because she thought she was intimidating me. I wasn't going to let her think I was scared of her.

She started clapping her hands to the beat and stomping her feet. Her hands then turned to fists and she placed one on her hip and the other on the air while she shook her blonde hair. She threw both hands in the air and did a cartwheel; she stood with her arms in the air and then did another one. When she was standing she smacked her butt and dropped to the floor. I was still watching her with my arms crossed. She was actually pretty good if you compare her with the other girls that didn't make the team.

She kept repeating the same steps over and over, like about five times. Chanting, clapping, stupid cartwheel, booty-smack. Chanting, clapping, stupid cartwheel, booty-smack ect, ect. I pretty much already learned the 'dance', if we can call it that.

"Beat that Miss. Innocent" she challenged when she finished her routine. But Ms. Innocent, I mean come on, that's so lame.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

I took my time stretching and warming up. I have no idea what I'm gonna do. I recked my brain for all the cheerleader movies I watched, all the dances I made.

I kept touching my toes and moving my wrist side to side. I had already warmed up a few minutes before getting called down, but I know I was killing time. I had no frikin clue how to even chant and cheer. At first, my plan was to do something really stupid like a cartwheel and a rhyme, but after I made the 'deal' with Glaring McBitch (my name- calling is way cooler) I wasn't going to let her win so easily, I knew I was better so I was going to show her just a piece of what I know.

Arg. This was frustrating, if I would have practiced something I wouldn't be warming up and looking like a chicken.

"We're waiting!" Tanya frikin screamed.

She did not just yell at me. That did it.

I got up from the floor, I didn't even noticed I was stretching my legs, went up to the stereo they placed on the table and click play.

It was a song I vaguely recognized but I had heard it a while back, hopefully I can do something with it.

I listened to the song and the starting beat. I moved to the rhythm tapping my foot as I went along.

_Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh_

_Work my body, so melodic_

_This beat flows right through my chest_

I leaned to the side, doing this little walk my friend had taught me. Kind off like a cat-walk or something. All in a fast pace my right fist came to my left side, and my left to my right. Both my hands went to the air and I shook my hips, much like Shakira, like a belly dance.

I then kicked my left leg to the side and moved my body in that direction with a pumped fist, I used the force to a hand stand. I flipped and repeated the move, only in the opposite direction.

_Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party_

_Grab somebody, work your body, work your body_

_Let me see you 1, 2 step_

Obviously because of the song, I did the 1,2 step. It was easy as lemon pie. It did it once more. I took a glimpse at Tanya and the anger that filled her face made me a little smug. I threw my hands in the air and did a plain cartwheel. Tanya scoffed, and it didn't surprise me.

_Rock it, don't stop it_

_Everybody get on the floor_

_Wake the party up_

_We about to get it on_

I rocked my hips side to side. And did this cheer move at saw in TV; I Jumped in the air and opened my legs, I stretched my hands to touch my feet and did a perfect split in the air. Alice was jumping and clapping next to Jessica and Lauren. Obviously I wanted to show off, so I did a round of back flip. Jumping high in the air I twisted my body, landing with a perfect stand.

_Let me see ya_

_1, 2 step _

_I love it when ya_

_1, 2 step _

_Everybody_

_1, 2 step _

Again I did the 1,2 Step, put I wanted to add the cherry on the top, to my dance. _Please God, dont let me fall_. Arching my back, I threw myself in a back hand spring back tuck. My vision was blurry, so i closed my eyes enjoying every twirl, and the way the air felt.

_We about to get it on_

I posed right in front of them, blowing a kiss. Amazingly I finished right when the song ended. They we're all gaping at me Alice, Tanya, Lauren, Jessica, Kimberly, Leslie and the other girls who's name I didn't remember hearing. I broke out in a smile and walked towards Alice.

Tanya's expression quickly turned irritated and annoyed because in truth, I was better than her. I don't mean to brag, but its the clear fact.

"You-You ... I will ... how did ... can't ...UGH!!!" She stomped over her own words, trying to make up a good excuse.

I could tell by the look on her face that she was going to deny that I was better than her, but when she opened her mouth again she was interrupted by a lonely clap.

I swiftly turned around to see Ms. Hartly making her way to where we were, clapping with a smile intact.

"Very well done, Miss..."

"Bella Swan" I introduced myself.

"Well, Ms. Swan, I believe that the deal was 'the best gets captain' am I not correct?"

I smiled at her, but before I answered, I saw Tanya run to my side crossing her arms. "She can't be captain." she yelled, "She cheated!"

I gasped. How in the world did I manage to cheat? I gave Tanya a questioning look, daring her to explain how so.

"Ms. Denali, Ms. Swan was the best so stick to your word." the principal told her.

Tanya was just like those girls that get everything they want and they would stomp on who ever just to reach it, no matter the cost. But I wasn't the stupid one to play games, especially with her. If I was going to be in this school, I had to watch my back and most importantly, my reactions towards her or other people. In other words I couldn't punch her.

She locked her teeth together and before throwing her arms in the air and stalking off, she whispered to me "You'll pay for that."

_We'll just have to see. _

"Ms. Hartly with all due respect, I decline the leadership for the cheer team." I spoke with my soft mature voice. No way, was I going to be in the team, especially with Blondie there.

"But you were so great and you would be excellent for the team." She said, it almost sounded like a plea. The team was that bad, huh.

"Cheerleading is not my thing and I hope you can accept my decision." I told her without explaining the real reason.

"Fine." she grumbled and turned around to exit the gym. As soon as she was out, I turned to face Tanya and her clan.

"You know." Tanya spoke first, "She only asked you to be captain out of pity, cause you suck."

"Really, is that why your captain, cause she asked out of pity?" I asked, feigning true curiosity. She glared again but I didn't even care. I began walking away from her and her evil followers. Alice came to my side and we walked out. The bell went off right when we opened the doors. I took a look at the clock on wall in front of us and because today was a lucky day school was over.

Since Tanya was not having enough with her tantrum from earlier, yelled from behind us "Edward is still mine."

* * *

**Hahahaha... Looks like Tanya is very, how should we say this, persistent in her own annoying way.**

**So what did you guys think 'bout Bella's performance?? **

**I have to thank my friend ****Jayleen (Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale) for helping me out with the dance routine, if it weren't for her i would have ever updated!**

**Also...If you have any questions you can personally ask the characters,  
Like Tanya, Alice, Bella, Rose, The guy that Bella met in the hallway. Just review with your question and who your asking, whether its me or the character.  
But I think the most important Question is "Who is Edward?"**

**Please review and leave your thought, cause i love to know wat u think, if you do That probably means you would love to have Edwards love you.  
**

***REVIEW***


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, I'm still alive :D

But now since I am you probably hate me and that is fine.

Lately there has been a series of events in my life that haven't lent me the time to update, let alone write. I haven't forgotten FanFiction, but I been going through some things, nothing mayor but It's been making me not me. What I'm trying to say is I haven't been me for a while, as in my personality, without getting into unwanted details. But hey, I think everything is better now =)

Now, about this story, it will continue! But not until I have my lap top back and a few writing belonging that are not in my reach. But yes it will, and this time its going to be better. Yes I am going to check every chapter I have written so far and change things around, like spelling so on so forth.

So yes It's been since august since my last update, and missed the schedule I had set for the story, so that will be fixed. (Such as dates and events ... etc etc)

That's all I have to say for the moment, and letting you guys know that I'm still here.

…. If you have any question or hate mail it's all welcome.

Also, If you have any questions regarding the story such as events or writing you didn't understand let me know, so I can fix it when I upgrade the story. Thank you.

Without further ado, I bid you a good day,

Peace out XD

-Michelle Moran


End file.
